Hetalia Shuffle Challenge
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: Done for the music shuffle challenge. 10 Hetalia drabbles. Various characters implied England,France,America,Japan,Romano,Canada,Tony,Sealand,Austria,Switzerland


**Author's note: **As I was at the beach, I wrote both this and the one for pokèmon, I'm uploading this a little later because I had to copy and correct it. Seems that the sea breeze has good effects on my i-pod!

**Disclaimers: **I don0t own Hetalia, nor the songs

**Rules: **

1)Chose a pairing/Character/Fandom

2)Put your i-Pod on shuffle

3) Listen to ten songs, and write mini-fics within the time frame of the song

* * *

**-1-**

**Io Vengo Dalla Luna-Caparezza**

**Tony**

**A/N: As the song is called "I come from the moon" who better than Tony fits here? Even if he's a little OOC…Damn me!**

Tony watched as America, England and the others argued between them on who had the greatest National income. Strange, settled that they were also disposed to destroy their own planet just to earn money. They were all the same, just the methods were different, what was the point in being so crude against each other? When they looked at him, expecting him to say something, he just stood still, the most of the actions they regret was due to their own decisions.

And it was silly how they judge him just stupid because of he was different, and that was the problem of the Earth's inhabitants, they weren't disposed to accept the differences as a strong point. Everyone should take inspiration from the other's strength to better himself.

He came to the Earth hoping to learn something new, instead all these guys weren't disposed neither to teach nor to learn, they just stick to material things and who earned most of them. Yes, Tony wanted to fly back to his planet as soon as he could.

**-2-**

**Vieni a Ballare in Puglia-Caparezza**

**Romano**

**A/N:It almost hurts me to write this, as I love Apulia, but this situation is spread all over here, even if it's not as ugly as described here. Sorry Roma, you catch the saddest songs. **

Romano looked over at his land once again. It was known everywhere to be a beautiful place, where you can have a good time at the beach, eating good and listen to good music.

What saddened him was that everything could be so far better. While tourists walked around all happily, there were workers breathing dioxin ten hours a day for seven-hundred euros per month.

Where the mafia checks that everything is done cheaply, like the tomatoes fields, where they were forced to work for two money, and if they try to rebel, they were surely killed.

The place where factories aren't safe, where people made the hunger.

That was what his beloved land was like.

**-3-**

**Someone who cares-Three days Grace**

**Sealand**

**A/N: I know this is a little too creepy, poor Peter, I've been too mean with him…**

Sometimes, it made him grow just sad how other nations didn't look at him, treat him like he was nothing more but a nuisance. And when they noticed, all they did was just kidding him. No one cared about him.

England, he was the worst: despite they were siblings, he called him idiot..thinking that the poor Sealand often saved him from troubles!

Even Canada sometimes hit his nerves, despite he could be noticed, he decided to be invisible, why on earth? He'd give his hat away to own half of Matthew's land. Then he thought, he was rich and could afford it. Damn it.

All he could blame was himself for not being good enough to create a bigger land.

**-4-**

**Almost Easy-Avenged Sevenfold**

**America, England**

**A/N: Really, this song speaks for itself. **

Alfred looked out of the window. Rain.

This brought back memories to him, memories of that day, when he fought the final battle to claim his independence from his Father, England. Despite it was July, it was raining.

The sky was crying as well.

Even if he tried to hide it, he was feeling insane for the action he did, Arthur suffered a lot when it happened, and now he was displeased about that.

He tried several times to apologize with him, yet he did never succeed it, he was one that always ruined everything with his mouth, words, words, words. Useless words, he needed to _act._

He had called Arthur over, he really wanted him to come back, to look at him with his fatherly eyes once again, for how much he'd hate that, missing his father was the worse feeling he never had.

**-5-**

**Scream-Kill Hannah**

**Canada, America **

**A/N: This is sad as well, my i-pod hates me. In this Alfred's mean. Please don't hate me as well. **

Matthew ran down the stairs of his house, Alfred had called him to say something important, what was that now? He sounded unlikely serious, and that worried him a little.

Alfred was waiting for him on the shore of lake Michigan, it was freezing outside, but nothing could be as cold as Alfred's look. The only sight made him shiver "Hey, Al. W…what's up…you sounded rather worried…"

He breathed heavily "Mattie, it's over." The Canadian blinked "What?"

"It's over, Mattie. I break up" and he left.

And now, every time he came to think about him, he screamed and cried his lungs out. The wound in his heart never getting healed.

**-6-**

**Generation-Simple Plan**

**America, Canada, England **

**A/N: I thought to them too much, this is the third song that involves them! Bad fantasy I have**

England couldn't believe it, his two ex former colonies, the two kids that cried lost in a forest, and he was asking them favors, it was hard to admit they were right.

He retorted them on how wrong their ways were, and now they were at the top of the iceberg for technology, science, fashion and whatever.

Alfred used to say him that he lived in the past, and Matthew insisted on the point that they'd do it just fine in their own way. England always thought they'd came back crawling to him for help after the independence. He was wrong. What a smack for his pride!

**-7-**

**Based on a True Story-Blowsight**

**Austria, Switzerland**

**A/N: Well, this is not original at all…I'm such a loser.**

Vash tried to phone him for the eighteenth time that evening, he was at the boiling point. He closed an eye for too long, as he was stupid and didn't know what the other was doing!

He saw France crossing the gate and be let inside two days before, and when he go into the house, there was a condom on the nightstand, and it wasn't his. Just like that time he went to buy some cheese and found Gilbert hand in hand with Rodereich.

This time he couldn't hold himself back, the other played with him for too long.

He stormed into the Austrian's house by the window. The Spaniard was there, hand in hand with eho was supposed to be his boyfriend.

"Sorry to bother you…" he snarled. Rodereich panicked instantly "V..Vash…You got it wrong..I.."

He didn't answer for a while, then just turned himself, holding back tears of hurt and anger "No, I got it too damn right! And I've had enough of your game. It ends here. Make up your mind, take the time that you need, but make me a favor, don't ever call me anymore if you're still with the mind of cheating"

**-8-**

**Who's laughing now-Jessie J**

**Canada**

"You don't say! Alfred called me again today…" Matthew scrolled down the messages, just to find something like eighty messages from his neighbor. Requests, requests, requests. Alfred liked to mock and scare him whenever they were together, just for the sake of a stupid laugh. But every single time he made a mistake, it was Matthew the one who had to run and think about how to fix the situation.

This time was different, he had the balls filled to solve the others problems. He wasn't a god!

At the nth call, he didn't even check who it was from, he just turned the mobile off, and relaxed on his couch. Who's laughing now?

**-9-**

**Ghosts of the attic-Her Bright Skies**

**America, Japan**

**A/N: At least there's someone different here**

After thousand ghost movies, Alfred and Kiku decided to go and haunt ghosts in a house in the woods.

Alfred was literally pissing in his pants. Japan, on the other hand, seemed to be calm, he was sure there weren't ghosts….until they heard a creak from upstairs, the door shut closed behind them.

Kiku moved to check it out, preparing a cleanse tag to exorcise it, Alfred picking up a wooden stick form the ground.

They waited patiently behind a wall.

Two figures appeared, two men in long gown making their way down the stairs, talking in a mysterious language…just few moments and they had the ghosts trapped "Japan! Look, we got both! Come on start the exor…what?"

He stopped abruptly as the two "ghosts" shook them away, one jumping on Japan's neck "Ve! We can have midnight pasta all together"

The other grabbed Alfred from the collar growling "What the fuck are you two bastards doing here in my summer house? I swear I'll grind you into pieces for my pizza!"

And there, Alfred and Kiku really hoped they found ghosts instead of Italy brothers.

**-10- **

**What goes around comes back around-Alesana(Justin Timberlake cover)**

**France, England**

**A/N: Nothing better than this…I'm really bad at this kind of things…**

"Francis, wait!" the Frenchman turned to look at a blushing Arthur "What?"

"I was wondering if you feel like…we can go out and drink something. Maybe wine.." the other gave him an annoyed look "I'm sorry, I already have plans"

"It's nothing, just a drink between friends…"

"Oh, sure it isn't!" his voice was bitter now "When I offered you drinks, I was gentle and kind towards you, I turned down nice invitations from pretty guys and girls, and all you did was just shouting me that I was a _perverted bloody frog_, and now that I'm with another one you're taking your steps back? I'm sorry, I gave you more than a chance, now it's up to you. Does it hurt? " England looked away wiping a tear away "Like hell. France…" But he was leaving "You should know, once you spit in the air, it may come back to your face sometimes later."


End file.
